User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blu News 9.12.14
Heyyo' it's your friendly nei-- oops sorry. Wrong intro. Hey everyone and welcome to Blu News. We've got quite a bit to cover here so let's not delay and start off strong with: Chillverse 2.0 Pretty weird huh? CV2.0's segment is first for once? Oh well. Chillverse 2.0 is quickly approaching as our topics get closer and closer to the bottom. But let me tell you that are pretty close, like a skip a hop and a jump. This is where the topics get super serious, the biggest elements, the thing that can make or break CV2.0: the universe, reviving people and the rules. Let's start with reviving people. With CV1.0 reviving people was your standard fanfic. Die after each important event and get a saga dedicated to reviving you. That's been done away with in favor of a new system more akin to Chillverse 2.0. Users will all suggest how death and reviving people works in the topics and as per usual in the next batch we'll decide to either vote or combine all the concepts. It's pretty straight forward but I'd like to address this now: to keep things FROM feeling like your standard fanfic no one should be allowed to be revived 3 or more times. Let's try to make death meaningful this time people. Follow this link to show your concept of death and resurrection here. Very similarly, the origin of CV2.0 (how it was created, why things work the way they do, etc) will also go through the process of suggestions, and then voting vs. fusing. You can click here to suggest your concept of CV2.0's origins. Finally, the rules of CV2.0. Taking everything we've come up with so far and actually solidifying it into one list. Check out the rules in this topic here. As for our other two topics, Chillverse 2.0 will be treated as a series and with an episodic format between stories. As such I thought it'd be appropriate to give it a name to differentiate it from the location name "CV2.0". It's not too important. Click here if you have some names to suggest for CV2.0. The other topic will be deciding on whether to keep or lose Archie items. That one can be viewed here. Pokémon Legends Pokémon Legends will continue around the time of November, but that doesn't mean no planning is going on. For instance: *The initial plot and bonds of the characters will be kept intact. *The series will continue to be hosted on my wiki. *More than three trainers will also be picking up Pokémon, to give a more realistic feel, as if more than three 10 year old kids live in the town. *The series still begins in Hoenn *No regions added after Kalos will be canon. This means we have Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Sinnoh and possibly the Orange Islands will be the only canon locations *The trainers can either pick between Torchic, Treecko and Mudkip OR enter a no-backsies raffle where they have a small chance of getting Kecleon/Castform (a normal type Hoenn counterpart of Kanto's Eevee) or Plusle/Minun/Electrike (an electric type Hoenn counterpart of Kanto's Pikachu (relocated into Pichu) ). *Multiple people can challenge the same gym at once to avoid having to do the same gym multiple times due to having a party of more than one. That isn't the end of it however. Some episodes will also be kept/dropped. *'Legends Begin! '''will of course remain as the introductory episode of the series. It establishes two goals: to become a Hoenn champion as well as to catch all of Hoenn's Pokémon and fill out the dex. *'Shiny Showdown in one of the earliest episodes of the series the group compete for a Shiny Pokémon *'Rumble With Roxanne '''is the first gym battle featuring, of course, Roxanne. The group challenge her at once. *'Past Through Petalburg 'probably was an episode about site-seeing and learning about Petalburg. *'Gastly Falls 'is about a young boy's michevious group of Gastly getting loose and kidnapping the people of some Route/Town, putting them in a dream world where everything is twisted. The following episodes I don't remember/would like to see if the others have any plot ideas about. *'Road to Rustboro! Rumors Arise!: 'What rumors were arising? How should I know, I didn't write down any notes. *'The Heartless Trainer!: 'Once again, no notes so no idea. Write down notes kids. Probably had to do with the generic archetype of a trainer is a totally jerk to his Pokémon, he abandons it, the protagonists get it and decimate him right then and there/down the road. Of course we still have our protagonists, but for today I'll only be showing off Kinno *'Kinno Shinzo is the upbeat, thrill-seeking one of the group never backing down from a fight, though this can get him into a bit of trouble as he normally let's his pride get ahead of him. He's accompanied by Vanilla '(initially Cassie) his Torchic wise-cracking starter Pokémon that tries to keep him in check. Together these two work together greatly, whilst ocassionally getting into an argument or two. Vanilla loves pulling pranks and tends to be a bit lazy as well, letting Kinno's antics play out when he refuses to listen. Kinno also retains his idolization/crush of Flannery. But that's not all. Rio agreed that she'd like to join us in Pokémon Legends and as such, Ebony (now renamed idfk rio didn't hit me up on twinstagrakbook. what a whore) will be rejoining the crew. I hope you're all happy (especially you Legion, get off my back) of Pokémon Legends planned return. If you have any suggestions/questions or want to change something about your character, just tell me in PM. Chaos Quest I'd like to introduce to you the first planned arc for CQ. It has no real name at the moment, but for now we'll call it the "Sonic & Knuckles Clone" Arc (S&KC). It's an arc spanning multiple episodes that are inbetween other episodes, sort've like an season of Teen Titans. It involves Eggman trying to create a clone of Sonic and Knuckles that will be genetically altered to obey his every whim. He attempts this three times which results in the creation of Eva, Evo, Geo and JT. Let me explain. Eva will be returning from CQ1.0 and while I thought about scrapping it, I decided to keep her origin intact. Due to his user's absence Evo will also be repossesed as his relationship with Eva was something I saw salvagable. A psuedo episode will establish Evo as an ally of their's, he keeps his backstory a secret and rather comes in to help them ocassionally through out. In the first episode, the group run into a lone mongoose, better known as Mina to most of you as well as Evo. She informs them that Eggman has been chasing them for over a year as Evo was a test run of the fusion clone that Eggman found to be more than acceptable. This is due to Evo's experiment using 4 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds and as such, making him a Chaos-infused hybrid of Mina and Sonic (who he was able to get a biogenetic read of during the events of Sonic Generations). As such the group pledge to protect them whilst capturing Eggman. He however finds them first (after a bit of the typical Emerald hunting, scouting out for Badniks and a bit of character development on Evo's part citing how he's often lonely as though Mina had reported it to the cops, they'd failed to capture Eggman at this point leaving him to fight off the robots on his own at knight as to protect her and him. Another subplot would be that the people of Mobius are being nosy as paparazzi normally is and are attempting to find out more of Evo and Mina's relationship due to them getting a picture of the two walking together, much to Ash's dismay) and captures them not only wanting to 'improve' Evo, but also making his initially planned Knuckles clone. The group would already have three emeralds at this point and so while they're being used to prepare the transformation, Sonic uses Chaos Control to escape out of his fusion tube and attempts smashing the Emerald's capsule, but to no avail. He then quickly teleports Tails out so that he can override the lock on the Chaos Emerald's capsules as well as turn off the part on the add-on that makes fusions loyal to him. Before Knuckles is most likely divided into two or something, Sonic frees Evo from the add-on which would 'perfect' him, disconnects it and...teleports Mina in Knuckles place?! To end it off he teleports himself in the other one, much to the confusion of Eggman, this results in the elated Eva, who wants nothing more than to impress her big brother and to enjoy life with him. Sonic noticed Evo's lonliness and wanted to make up for it by giving him a partner. The newly freed Knuckles smashes up everything leaving a cloud of smoke. The paparazzi arrives at an awful time as per usual and confronts the group, giving Eggman ample time to sneak away and leaving our heroes in the limelight for a possibly continuation of this episode that I'll write another time as this isn't the place. Besides this is long af anyway. Geo or JT will either be the second/last clones created as I haven't decided. Unlike Eva and Evo, Geo and JT will actually be clones of Sonic and Knuckles though the plots for them are pretty thin at the moment other than, Geo being fire-based and a possibly almost fitting Eggman's description of a perfect clone and JT...being cooler than CV1.0 JT? Yeah. Let's go with that. On the topic of being cooler, Zenaroid will be renamed simply to Zenas as Zenaroid seems like a stereotypical aliens name looking back. I'll end this one off with a little hint as to what's coming up next. ''"To be tough as nails, to the point of being able to forge your dreams." Roblox Rampage Yeah, I'm keeping the Roblox series around. I think it has potential. Is that a problem? No? Good. Well, while Zay is on his hiatus/never coming back thing I'll indefinitely/permanently take control of this, as well as Zay Escobar. RR will under go a bit of an overhaul with the first few episodes rewritten for better focus on character establishment, coherency etc. The series will have 3-5 seasons and yes I have enough plot ideas to sustain it. It really can just take the "Monster of the Week" formula, replace it with "Roblox Game" and churn out good ideas. So yeah, I like it. Chillverse 1.1 Five new character bios and two events have been added. Check it out! Oh, and Blue(ie) has been scrapped on request by Hero. Will I Join Elsword? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . maybe ;) Timeleapt Liveblog Time for a Timeleapt liveblog, this episode given the special treatment by being posted on the blog. This episode is number 13 in case you were wondering. This segment is basically dedicated to 3K so um enjoy here's your bj. << First | Previous | Timeleapt | Next | Last >> ''nice bar.'' Episode Text The Timeless Zone, once a Zone that proudly lived by it's name, however, occasionally, the Timeless Zone and the Earth would sync together, and their times would join as one before the synchronization between them ended. A notion made near permanent by the reign of a greedy man by the name of Dominus Quo, '''Dominate the Status Quo. who sent out many dark creatures known as Necrovir to both worlds. Opening Try to wait a while, everyone is Totally different from yesterday Try to look for a while Even the silhouette of the side of your face is mature Wait you, your wish to make excuses can be understood Because if the world is like this, nothing is going to get done (Right!) The good breeze (Now!) I want to breathe, can't be helped, can't be helped Tomorrow my wind will blow so Keep the doors in the world open Tomorrow my wind will blow so Your cowardice will be blown away completely A gorgeous life! weeb The gate, in the form of a glowing violet door, had appeared, the door would seemingly lead nowhere to anyone who saw it, but those who opened it were to pass zones if they were still intertwined. Intertwining happened between the same hours every day. Once in the morning, once in the afternoon and three times during the night. A gate could be created from the Timeless Zone to the earth at any time, so for the most part, they were safe. When they walked into the door, the portal started to take them through the zones. However, something happened, a black strike similar to lightning hit each of the six teenagers, causing them to fall apart. Large pain stuck through their chests as they tried a futile attempt at reaching each other. They were in the Timeless Zone for the first time, and they had already taken their first problem. Seperation. ---- It had seemed that Takeshi was somewhere unfamilliar, whether he was unconscious or had just gotten here was something he didn't know. One thing he did know is that this was probably the Timeless Zone. He did vaguely remember opening the gate. Well... He definitely wasn't home, so it must have been the Timeless Zone. Takeshi sighed, and sat up, kicking a rock which previously made his back irritable. He exhaled, and looked around him. The foliage was something different, it wasn't necessarily beautiful, but there was a charm to it. A dark charm, specifically. "I wonder where the others could be..." He thought out loud, Keep your thoughts in your head dork. it wasn't like there was anyone around to hear him. Though, the wind blew in the sound of a voice, as if it were a response to him. However, he ignored it, it was probably some stupid mirage from this place, he thought. He decided to walk in some direction, ot Ot? sorry 3k helping the typos get fixed love me particularly sure where or why, but as long as he met someone on the way there he would at least be content. Steps, steps, steps, nothing, not even a single being was around this area, it was like a wasteland, in fact, the grass started to look dead, too. It was as if everything around him was dying, every time he looked at something, everything else looked gradually more diminished and poisonous. The ambience of the Timeless Zone turned into a dark, overwrought breeze. The worst though, was that the voices in the wind become more prominent, whispers of deep denial and despair. YOU GOTTA CHASE THE PAIN AWAY LET IT FADE AWAY THERE'S A RAY OF HOPE BEYOND DESPAIR The voices of those close to him, his friends, his family, his classmates, discouraging him constantly, voice i hate you PFFFFFT, HAHA, YEAH RIGHT. Yuki is too real for such dickitry. fatiguing him with the darkness of their words. His knees scraped across the floor, and the rest of his body thudded down with it, into the dust, where grass had previously lived. ---- "So how'd ya find him?" "He was simply laying unconscious in the grass, he must have hallucinated. It's a small effect some darker areas of this place are. But you already knew that. This guy's your friend, right?" "Mhm. We have the same abilities." "You mean those stones you have? You're doing something about that dictator guy, right?" "Yeah, him. I think he has as much to do with the Necrovir in our world as he does here." "Sweet! You know, it's great to have you back, Trevor, you can visit any time, okay? I hope you guys do end up taking care of that Quo Petoolo guy." "Yeah, thanks... You don't mind 'im staying here, do ya? I'll pay for him if I need to." "Well... It's not that I mind. You guys shouldn't be here for too long, so, I'll make staying nights free for you. A-As long as you pay for services though, okay!?" "Thanks, Ignis." Trevor leant in closer to the Fletchinder... Nice name. The fact that they're Pokémon slips by me a lot. '' ''also typical american pervert fiend "D-Don't try to kiss me!" She stutters a lot. '' An audible grunt from Ignis sounded as she shoved Trevor backwards. "Trevor, you can be SO stupid sometimes!" ''they know each other af "Ain't that my charm?" shut up american "Th-There's no charm to that, y'big pervo!" /\ "Whatever... Anyway, I'll leave you alone with T-K, a'ight?" "...Sure... You go have fun." but not with me. ---- Takeshi finally came to during the early evening, he was in a futon in a fairly traditional-Japanese looking room. He felt relieved, but at the same time he felt fairly nauseous. Ignis looked at Takeshi, "You're up!" "Huh?" "Oh, someone in the village found you. We know you're from the other Zone, so there's no need to worry about hiding anything from me! One of your friends is here, too. At least that's what he says... But I trust him, he can talk a lotta crap sometimes, but, he's a nice guy." Ignis giggled, Takeshi smiled in return, sitting up, he knew who she was talking about. "Where is he now?" "He's out... Not sure where, he wasn't specific. Anyway, you've gotta lotta resting to do, so just sit tight, okay?" "Y-Yeah, alright, give the person who found me my thanks." "I'll do it soon. For now though, I have to keep an eye on you." "Okay... Um... I'm Takeshi." "Ignis." "Alright." Cue an awkward silence i'm in pain , before Ignis sprung up. "Oh! How about you take a bath? That'll make you feel better, right? We have a few baths free, and there's not much other people here, so it'll be just you." "Umm... Sure, I guess... Hey, Ignis. Thanks." "No problem!" ---- Takeshi was sat down, surrounded by water, it felt warm and invigorating. is takeshignis hentai about to happen i sort've ship it???????????? But the thing mostly on his mind was his friends. 'You know... I wonder if they're all okay... Maybe Kobo has his stone or something. I hope the others aren't alone like I was.' It was at that moment when another figure entered the room. Takeshi looked up to see Trevor get in next to him. http://thebest404pageever.com/swf/Tower_of_Gayyyyyyyy.swf '' "What are you doing in here!?" "The same reason you are!" Trevor grinned at Takeshi and winked, as if he were supposed to be in on something. ''i don't ship it. "Th-There's other rooms that're empty and you choose to come in with me!?" "I was just gonna say hi... Y'know, I'm glad you're okay, T-K. I hope I'm not the only one who's worried about the others." "Yeah, you're not. It was worrying about the others that got me sick in the first place. Though I think the thing I'm worried about most is the people at home. There's nobody there to protect them, since we're here." "Well, y'never know, maybe someone did something pretty cool back there." "That's true..." "...Man, T-K, you're smaller than I thought--" "That's it! Get out!" I'M IN /PAIN/ WHY ARE YOU LOOKING THERE /WHY/ ///WHY/// ---- Takeshi sat on the futon he woke up on, next to Ignis. "I hate Trevor, the perv." Ignis sighed. "I'm with ya there, but..." he's not american i s2g we can NOT find his birth certificate get this terrorist villain out of here "But?" "Well, if you're really part of this group, then he's done a pretty good job leading you, it's not every day that someone's strong enough to be able to open the gate between the worlds. It's practically unheard of here." "Unheard of? You mean like nobody does it at all?" "I guess I do. Trevor did a pretty good job bringing you all together, I assume. Though, I wasn't there, so I wouldn't exactly know. But from my own point of view..." "Hm?" "Trevor's a pretty nice guy, like, ever since he first came to this village, there's been something about him. Like, he's some sort of knight or something, I always feel so protected around him, even if he's a bit of a desperate pervert..." desperate pervert nvm he's american let him go "Ignis, I think you might be in love. You should tell him or something." Ignis' tone became irritable. "I'm not in love! That's stupid, you're so stupid, Takeshi. Stupid, stupid!" BECAUSE GETTING ASSHURT /NEVER/ MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE YOU WANT TO BANG god ignis control yourself "I'm just playing around... But the choice is yours. ...Anyway, I'm gonna get some rest now." Takeshi lay down. Ignis sighed. "Alright. G'night, Takeshi." ---- Takeshi was woken up the following morning to chatter outside, from the view he had from the futon, he couldn't particularly see what was happening. Ignis looked outside the window, "Man, there's a ruckus going on outside, I hear that little girl came back." "Lemme tell ya somethin', little man. Natty here is nothing but trouble, she steals, she causes ruckus, she's nothin' but a bunch of problems. Just like you'll be if you ever get close to 'er." The dual sided episode reminds me a bit of Chowder. Ignis sighed, "The people of this village treat her like trouble, she's just a little girl... I mean, she has broken the laws sometimes, but she's just a little girl, she doesn't have a home or parents around anymore. If you ask me, this is that stupid alligator's fault." "Alligator?" "That old guy, Laverne. He's so cranky and mean, especially to her. But the village treat him like an elder because he's wise or something, they've never proven themselves right with that, they just follow everything he says." Trevor burst in after that, "T-K, look outside!" "Hm?" "That's Seung outside, with that old guy. Y'know, people like that guy are really infuriatin'." "Yeah... Well, we can't let Seung handle this on his own, can we?" "Don't bullcrap to me! You sent her for a task that you knew she couldn't accomplish just to get rid of her! Someone as ugly and rude as you'd do such a thing, wouldn't you?" That was definitely Seung's voice. Nodding in unison, Takeshi and Trevor started to step out, keeping their ears open for the ongoing chatter. "It's not like we had a choice! Who could even kill that damn thing?" The crowd was about to chatter, but the inn's doors opened. "We will! We'll do it!" The gleam of stones amber and cerluean glistened from the Timeless Zone's light, Takeshi and Trevor stood out, holding their stones Allegiance and Ascendancy not too far from their chests as the inn's doorbell jingled. my fav episode so far have my babies Ending Beyond the skies Beyond the sea A bit of uneasiness can become hope As I walk on this earth What sort of encounters am I here to find? Although my thoughts are scattered I hold back my stirring heart And believe in the future enveloped by your voice Our journey has only just begun Connecting to an unknown extent our dreams and bonds to each other The hearts who assemble as one will give us strength to fight And overcome the darkness to what lies beyond tomorrow Up Next Seung: I can't wait to teach that stupid croc a lesson or two Yeo: You need to calm down, Seung... Seung: You don't understand! This guy is a total pain in the ass! Yeo: Seung, you seriously need to siddown a minute... Or an episode. Seung: No! No way! I'm not sitting an episode out. Yeo: Too bad. Yeo: Up Next: A Bright Red Fandango! Colors of Red Join Together! Seung: No wait! I need screentime! Yeo: Bye! Seung: Please!! he does this is b.s seung's girl is cockblocking him actually disgusting 3K's notes NEW OPENING AND ENDING AF. also delayed af. blame mcm. Also, I should say that the formatting problems on the previous episode will be fixed ASAP. Deepest apologies. anyhowwhatnotwhooziechoosie,'' since there was a new opening and ending, what did you think of them?'' didn't listen; reading in editing mode. Hope you take the time to answer the question! I'll see you guys next week! heh '' ''Speaking of next week... Special Announcement It's time for a special announcement. I will indeed be folding for Smash, despite the leaks. This is not a drill, not a prank, no jks, no jokes, no johns time to gtfo bye ya'll. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . What did you think I was kidding? Nah, bruh this is srs bidniz. Now most of you are probably thinking "blu wtf the game leaked why are you still leaving sit the fuck down assclown". Well multiple reasons. One is school. I'm taking this college preparation class thing so getting in the swing of things first would be nice as it'll have different types of homework due on different days. Planning an effect strategy that gives me free time as well as homework time would be key. Nextly, Chill has been a bit of a bore lately, not gonna lie. Tell that thot night chat to lose the... ''dead ''weight and then she can call me back. Third and furthermore I have some things planned. No spoilers, but get ready bbys Finally, most of all, Smash. It's very likely that there's more characters beyond what we've seen. Plenty of names have been thrown around to look forward to: Dixie, Mewtwo, Impa, Ridley, Mach Rider etc. With my three fav's fates in the balance (Dixie, Mewtwo and Ridley) I certainly have something to look foward to. Not to mention trophies, stages, challenges, Smash Run, movesets unlocking and so much more and just, UGH. I'm so hyped for the first Smash game I folloed all the way through from beginning to end and sitting here not trying to salvage what I can seems wrong. I'm really excited for all of this and I sincerely want to know first hand. Part of the magic is ruined by having someone else tell me what happened and not being able to experience it. I love Smash and I want to experience it through me, not someone else. Simple as that. Onlife will be on hiatus as well as (sigh) ... P:LE. So how will you get me if you need me? Will I just evaporate out of existence? Need not to worry my friends, as I have a solution. I've made a special Google Drive document where you all can send me messages and other such stuff so that I stay up to date on life on chill. Or if you just want to talk. However, this won't be open to just anyone as that will cause some pretty obvious problems. Instead there will be two inboxes, one moderated by Legion and the other moderated by 3K. Just message them whenever you want to talk. Obviously Smash spoilers and spoilers in general will be filtered out. I've messaged Legion on his MoreMusclesMoreFriends fanmail with the links to his and 3K's inbox (as I didn't know 3K's google at the time of writing this). On the wiki front I'll have a special blog called Blu Daily where I'll leave daily journal updates about what's up. Look out for special updates, like they every other week CV2.0 topic. Welp. That's all folks. See ya in like 40-50 days. Category:Blog posts